gangstatalefandomcom-20200213-history
Gangsta Thing-Thing AU
Description Gangsta Thing-Thing (G! TT) is an alternative universe gangster version of the Thing-Thing characters that TNT created. In that AU all the Thing-Thing characters created by them and their friends are featured. The AU is similar to Gangstatale, but has its difference with the "power rank" thing. However, this AU isn't involved in the Gangstatale universe and has more sexual content than GT! Tale. Characters Project 153 isn't included in this AU. The only characters that are allowed to join are people's versions of Project 154 (not the original version). For more information about the characters, click here. Bio Deazease Gang This is the name of the gang, although it seems odd. Apparently, the members had misspelled the word "Disease". The origin of the name was told by Failure when they created the gang. What the name means, it means that the gang members are a disease that will spread across the whole metropole, referring to expand their gang territory. The gang does not have a leader yet, in reason of the non-seriousness during debates and votes. Also, nobody hit 100 power rank number yet. Luckily, the gang is well organized because there are members working for different categories. Example: one that organizes the economy, one that organizes the supplies, etc... Failure created a gang, that all subjects victim from System Corp.'s cruel experiments can join them and get their revenge on the company together as a powerful gang. Their plan is to put all the citizens of the City of Sunset under their control, destroy as many offices, factories and laboratories as possible, so they could be powerful and ready to kill the leader of System Corp. Power Rank Power rank is something important in the gang. In fact, it is some kind of hierarchy organized between all members. If one has lower power rank class than one that has a higher one, they are not allowed to command, threat or disobey the one on top of them. Earning Power Rank Members earn power rank after they do something that the gang considered as a good action, or an important action. It can also be earned by the efficiency of their role/job(s). Power rank is not earned with abilities and strength, it doesn't count. Only actions and words count. For example, Onyx doesn't do his job correctly because of how drunk he is. He is the one with the lowest power rank of all members, because of his laziness and mistakes during work. New members Unfortunately, the gang does not accept random people, such as residents living in the City of Sunset. The members fear that one of the citizens wanting to join are secretly police agents, or spies. During the creation of the gang, Failure applied a new rule, that the maximum capacity of members the group can hold is 15. Only subjects, victims of suffering in System Corp. laboratories are allowed to enter the gang. Still, the rules are extremely strict to any newcomers and they will always be watched by higher ranked members. Allies and Enemies The gang does not have any allies, because of their rebellious behavior and the fear to be used. Their main enemy is the Police of Sunset City, always running after them and trying to arrest them in reason of persecuting civilians and doing criminal activities. Other than the Police, they are rivals with anyone or any group that are against their gang. They never start the fight, unless their opponent(s) provoke them. They also fight back against the police when they have to, but never when the cops are relentless or too many. The Headquarters Their Headquarters are located in an abandoned laboratory built by an unknown company. The reason why the labs were left behind is unknown, but however, the labs are now the home of the gangsters. The members threatened the building company of Sunset City to add house-like structures in the labs, forcing them to do obey the order. Since the renovations and new structures, the abandoned labs became half house and half laboratory. House Parts The house-like parts look like a normal house and it is where the members sleep, eat, go to the bathroom and do their life. It is composed of 1 big living room, a kitchen, a dining room, 2 floors that lead to bedrooms. The living room is an important room, because it is where the gangsters comfortably do their votes, debates and gang discussions. Laboratory Parts The remains of the labs are used to store supplies. They are also used to store their weapons and ammunition, making an arsenal. Other than that there is nothing interesting. The Yard The Headquarters are protected with concrete walls surrounding it. A gate is located in front of the entrance of the labs and can be opened. There are no turrets installed by the gang yet, so one member has to defend the HQ during daytime, while Onyx does his part at night time. The Headquarters never got attacked yet, but Failure always expects an attack. This fear forces everybody to guard the HQ from thieves and enemies. Events of the Bio Deazease gang (IN ORDER) Leadership Problems Even if Failure is the one who created the gang, they didn't won the debate to become a leader, because of member's disapproval and the lack of seriousness during the discussion. Unfortunately, Failure the founder of the gang lost their "creator" rank and became a normal member. They couldn't change the rules anymore. Many debates in the gang were going on, looking for a good leader. The debates started to get out of handle, members were dissing each other, hating each other's opinions and even physically fighting. To stop this chaos, all members decided to change the power rank rule, where one must reach 100 points to hit the ability to become a leader. Still, members will vote whether one should become the leader or not. FAILURE The First Fight Failure was the one who won the first fight against a leader of another gang. Their first fight was brutal and bloody. The reason why it happened was because the other gang provoked them, by under-estimating the Bio Deazease gang's power. The insults, threats and sarcasm provoked Failure to fight to back, filled with anger. Failure's combat obsession caused themselves to fight without allies, alone, telling all their gang members to run away for their safety and lives. Unfortunately, the other gang had 8 fighters, while Failure was by themselves. The battle begun, when Failure started to deeply scratch their opponents's skin, into the flesh. Few of them died from bleeding out, but most of them still stood alive. The unknown gang's leader, frustrated, asked his friends to hold Failure on the wall while he rips off their hands. Luckily, Failure's right hand wasn't completed ripped, only their finger. Triggered by the lost of their hand, they saw and stared at the sharp bone on their lost hand. The leader ripped the hand off, but didn't completely ripped out the bones. Without hesitation, Failure dives their hand bone inside the man's stomach and cuts it open to let the guts come out. Few seconds later, their opponent dies and his gang members flee, leaving his corpse behind. As a celebration, Failure devoured the unknown gang leader's corpse and returned to their gang's HQ, telling the good news to their fellow members. However, the news did not please Success at all. "You almost got yourself killed, it is not good news Failure. We're not weak, so quit telling us to leave." Since the First Battle, the Bio Deazease gang earned lots of power and even made them look powerful enough to take over few more regions in Sunset City. http://gangstatale.wikia.com/wiki/Gangsta_Thing-Thing_Success SUCCESS Power Rank Crisis Success never want to have more than 50 power rank, because they refuse to be the leader no matter how many times the members tried to persuade them. They think they're not the perfect one to become a leader. What Success thought was right, they always occasionally forget about managing their stuff, a trait that no member in the gang wants from a leader. Because of the constant persuasions of "You really need that power. Don't deny it." Success attempted to quit the gang, they were sick of it. Luckily, their plan stopped because all members and especially Failure told them about how much Success is useful in the gang, how much happiness they bring to them. First Success had problems to decide whether they should stay or not. They finally decided "Yes" to stay. In exchange, the persuasions of power rank permanently stopped. Their power rank remain 49 forever. SAPHIRE "Remain Myself" Crisis Saphire did sexual crimes, which totally didn't please Failure at all, because it is not what the gang is supposed to do. They started to get bothered by Onyx and Saphire's rape activities, announced on the News. Failure decided to remove their right to watch pornography, their right to have sex and their right their right to do sexual crime activities. Because of the new rule, Saphire couldn't resist. She snapped, throwing all the supplies in the supply room on the floor and running to her room, locking it. Nobody knew who exactly threw the supplies on the ground, until they noticed that Saphire isn't working at the supply room anymore. For days, Saphire had been isolating herself in her room. She wasn't totally isolated, she jumps out of her window when she feels like going outside, and comes back at the same window. Her crisis stopped, when Success realized why she quit working and after they successfully debated about it, making Failure change their mind. After the debate, they removed the restriction and allowed the sexual activities to keep going.